The Kissing Bandit of Hogwarts
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Every year a man masked comes from the dark and kisses Lily Evans, she falls for this masked man, unfortunatly for her she begins to have feelings for Potter. and yes James is the bandit
1. Chapter 1

The Kissing Masked Bandit of Hogwarts

By SuperGirl

A/N: James and Lily forever! Also Harry and Hermione:P Please review you guys.

Last week of 6th year

For the last two years at the last week of the semester Lily Evans had a mysterious man kiss her at the end of every term. She had no idea who it was, however she knew his scent when he would grab her in the dark and pull her to the wall and kiss her fiercely. Normally, a normal girl would be frantic over such a thing happening to them from a stranger. Lily was in love with the thought of who could be so shy...

"Morning!" she sang sitting with her housemates smiling. It was the last Monday of the year, and there were finals everyone was tense. She was given harsh looked from the other Griffindors at the table. "Well it is!" she said grinning. No one, but Lily knew about her kissing bandit. She smiled even at her rival Potter across from her sitting with Sirius Black.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sirius looking at her oddly. She grinned at him ear to ear.

"It's the end of the semester, isn't it great?" she asked patting Sirius hand lightly. "That and I figured out that I am in love." she said in a dreamy state. This got James attention, this was not a good thing for him.

"Whose the lucky guy?" asked Remus looking at Lily interested all of a sudden.

"That is the thing!" she said clapping her hands to gather. "I don't know who he is. At first I thought it was a one time deal."

"One time deal?" yelled James a bit shocked.

"Naughty, naught Evans." said Sirius grinning.

"Shut up Sirius not like that!" she was bright red. She bent down closer to her friends. "There is a boy here who has stole my heart." she said softly for them to hear.

"We heard that part love." said Remus snickering.

"For the last two years since 4th year's end. I got a Tiger Lily from this stranger in the mornings and then…" she paused blushing. "He would pop out from no where and grab me and kiss me hard and-" she was cut off by James chocking on his juice. Sirius laughed and patted James on the back.

"Sorry, go on." said James after he caught his breath. Lily looked at Remus for a minuet oddly.

"It seems this guy literally pops out of no where. Like he is invisible." she said sequencing her eyebrows some. "Does that makes since?" she asked. the Mauders nodded. Chiming in.

"Yeah."

"Sure love."

"Absolutely."

"I been thinking about this guy all year long and it's like I want him to come back and then today." she held out her hand with an orange spotted tiger lily. "With a note, from my Kissing Bandit!" she sighed heavenly.

"So why are you telling us your secret affair?" asked Remus patting Lily on the head lightly. "I want you to help me find out who he is." she smiled at her friends lovingly. "I think I want him to be the one!" she said softly. "The way he presses himself against me against the wall his height, if he hasn't grown too much more perfect to nabbing my lips and the way his hands… I am in love with someone I don't know!"

Sirius gave James a grin ear to ear. "It's that strange a man who could pop out from no where?" Sirius turned to Remus. "Don't you think so Remus?" Remus nodded looking at James. Remus cleared his throat and hugged Lily for a second.

"I am sure our head boy next year here would love to help out his best female friend as well." he said hugging Lily. James gulped and nodded some. "Uh yeah, of course. Anything for our Lily-Flower." he said smiling. "I wonder how a guy could do such a thing?" said James looking as if he was in deep thought. "Of course I would help you out Ms. Evans." he said smiling still red in the face.

"Do you guys think I am over doing the lust part, I mean thinking he is the one and does it seem strange to be in love with someone you don't know?" she asked. Remus smiled some.

"Love, I think you know him here." he said touching his chest. She smiled at him, he was the sweetest of the four. "Thank you Remus."

"I think this guy is in love with you, don't you Prongs?" Sirius asked James, James was red and not very Happy. "Maybe this guy will invite you to the 7th year opening dance in September." said Remus grinning. He received a swift kick from James. "What if you find out who he is and your not happy?" asked Remus kicking James back who winced from the throbbing pain. He gave Remus a dirty look Lily missed. Lily sighed wondering who is was.

"I don't know, when he is with me he is so sweet so, so grown up you know. There is also the passion you can feel off of his very body when he kisses me." she smiled at James. "What would you do in my place?" she asked James.

"I'd sleep with the person." James said who was smacked by Sirius. "What I would." he said rubbing his head. Lily rolled her eyes some. "I am sure James you would if there was some hot female chasing you around for a change." Remus laughed a bit as did Sirius.

"Am I that ugly, Lily?" asked James sitting up some looking straight across from her.

"I never said that James." she paused looking over her old friend and rival. She really hadn't noticed James up close this year her mind was always on her mystery guy. One reason she turned him down a millions times. "Your turning out wonderfully." she said patting his fist on the table. She looked up and met his in his eyes. "You really are James, you are a really good friend you know." She removed her hand from James who got up and walked out of the Great Hall without saying anything. She looked at Sirius and Remus.

"What did I say?" she asked shocked. "I mean were friends, can't he be happy for me that there is finally a guy who caught my attention?" she asked hurt. She slumped down.

"He's upset you think of his as a friend and never more." said Remus.

"That and he wants to shag you." said Sirius who was kicked by Remus. Lily laughed a bit and nodded at the two. "I know he likes me, but he's been all weird lately, same last year. If he grew up I know it would be different and well I would give him a chance if it wasn't for this other guy. I did like him during fourth year, but it changed you know." she shock her head and stood up. "I should go find him and apologize to him before I get back to studying." Remus and Sirius nodded. "Good luck." said Remus smiling Sirius nodded in agreement.

Lily went up to the common room and didn't see James even went into the boy's dorm and still didn't see him. '_he doesn't go to the library where else could he be_?' she thought. She paused and try to think where would he go? She sighed after looking for an thirty minutes decided to go study somewhere. She decided to go to an empty classroom that way no one would bother her. Lily had her mind on other things. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She needed a place to go. Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into something falling down. "Ouch." she mumbled standing up rubbing her side. She looked up seeing a hand coming out from no where offering her, well a hand.

She froze for a moment starring at it then realized who it was when a dark figure appeared from no where. She grinned some looking up at him. "Hi." she said looking up at his few features she could see in the dark. She grabbed his hand and was pulled up to him closely. "Hello, my Tiger." he said in a deep voice. She could see the outlines of a black shinny face mask on him. She smiled looking up wishing she knew the color of his eyes. She smiled and felt his arms wrap around her resting her in his warm mellow embrace. She let out a sigh feeling his arms make circles around her back gently. She looked back up at him soon as she did she felt his hands pull her face to his.

It was pure bliss for her. She wished she had him all year to her self. They parted his hands still on her face gently stroking her checks. "I wish I knew who you are." she whispered looking up trying to see more.

"You do Tiger, you have to listen to your heart though." he said pulling her lips to his. She was drowning in him, his smell his smiled against her lips. They parted and stood still.

"How long have you cared for me?" she asked.

"So long, I love you." he said , "I wish you could see how much I do." the man said to her. "But if I had would you have believed me?" he asked inhaling her sent.

"I don't know." she said. He bent down and kissed her again pulling her to him running his hands through her hair. She fell into her happiest thoughts when they were interrupted by someone calling for her.

"Hey Lily!" she hear Sirius yell. She turned and felt two hands disappeared.

"Hey is that you Lily?" asked Remus walking into the dark with Sirius. She blushed some and walked into the light. "Ah Yeah. What's going on?" she asked.

"We need your help." said Sirius, "And your notes." he chimed in.

'_So it's not Sirius or Remus_…' she thought looking at them. "Did you see a ghost Lily?" asked Sirius looking at her.

"I- no, but I guess I got lost." she said turning red. "I'm not feeling so well. I'll study with you latter."

She walked slowly to the common room where she seen James sitting down with a book.

"James." she said out loud a bit shocked. "I was looking for you earlier!" she said walking to the couch, she stopped in front of him. "Where did you go off to?' she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I went to go snog someone for half of an hour, where do you think I went?" he asked.

"I was in here an hour ago and you weren't in here." she said softly.

"I did go to the bathroom if it is any of your business, before I came in here." he said eyeing her. He just loved his mind games with her.

"I was looking for you, I wanted to say I am sorry." she said looking him in the eye. He shifted some looking at her and sat up putting his book down.

"Well, it is partly my fault." he said sighing. "You know I try to get you attention and your off in space then I hear about some guy your making out with. It hurts." he said softly. '_Good one Potter'_. he thought frowning at her. "I know I will be different next year, I want to show you Lily." he said standing up. He took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I want to be the one your going on and on about, and I won't hide my face from you." he said smiling. She gulped some, this wasn't the James she known all these years. "See you latter Lily-Flower." he said bending down giving her a kiss on her forehead.

James walked away with an evil grin on his face. Now if she fell for the masked guy she should fall for him right? He paused and turned and looked at her with a sadden look. "I'll see you latter…Lily." and walked up slowly to the boys dorm. Lily froze and touched her forehead where he kissed her. She was lost in thought. She didn't know what to think. "Oh James." she sighed looking at the door he closed. "Do you mean what you say?" she asked as if he heard her. This was going to be a long last week.

Please review. SuperGirl


	2. Chapter 2

The Kissing Bandit of Hogwarts

By SuperGirl

Chapter two: That night and morning

Lily Evans could not sleep after James went up in the boys dorm. The kiss on her forehead was still heated on her face. She shot up from bed and got up and walked to the window. She was shivering, but not from the cold. Her heart failed her. She was falling for James, the guy she thought she knew, but somehow she missed his change. She was too wrapped up in a mystery guy who only came around once a year for a week then what? Maybe it was the thrill.

"Lily?" asked a soft voice. She turned to see Alice sitting up, it was just her and Alice in the dorms that night, there was another Griffindors girl, but she was staying down the hall. There was only three in there grade that year, mostly from the threats of the dark lord, may kids were home schooled. Lily was jealous that she and Frank found love so early.

"How do you do it?" asked Lily looking back at the light haired girl. She sat up and looked at Lily. "Do what?" she mumbled looking at the clock on the wall groaning. "Fall in love with the right one?" asked Lily. "Why do you want to know Lily?" she asked rubbing her round checks. "It's bloody two AM." she said flopping down covering her face with a pillow. She the yelled and sat up. "I am up now Lily thanks." she slowly slid from the bed and walked over to Lily who was sitting in the window box.

"Potter Problems?" she yawned stretching. Lily nodded and kept looking outside. "Oh man, You got me up for some odd reason, It's like I sensed your were up or something pulled me up." said Alice. Lily smiled some she was her only Griffindors friend that was female. "How did you know it was Potter?" Lily asked looking at the girl with blue eyes. She shrugged, "Well I am clairvoyant you know." she said rolling her eyes, "Did you forget already?" Lily laughed at her friend some and nodded.

"You already know him Lily. I can't say who it is because two of the one are the same." she said spacing out. "I am fricken tired as hell Lily." she said yawning again. Lily sat up and looked at Alice. "Who do I chose?" she asked softly. Alice looked at her strangely. "I have given you a dozen hints Lily, if you go with the masked man it will not last, go for James just give him a chance at least okay." Lily nodded and smiled some. "Are you sure Alice?" she asked her friend. "Lily yes, I am sure James will make you happier then before and I will be jealous one okay! So Shut up and let me sleeeeeeeeeep!" she whined. Lily laughed some at her. "Okay Alice, goodnight."

Alice watched Lily lay down in bed. "Now I can't sleep now! Damnit EVANS!" she fumed.

Next Morning

Lily and Alice sat in the dinning hall looking exhausted. Frank came over to the table and kissed Alice on the forehead who laid back against him rubbing her eyes. "What did you do to her Lily?" asked Frank concerned. Lily paused from eating her toast. "Me?" This got the attentions of the Griffindors boys across from her. "She woke up on her own accorded, Silvia was not there last night and normal she helps me with my boy problems." said Lily softly, trying not to make eye contact with James across from her.

"I could help you out." said peter looking at Lily strangely. She shivered looking at him. "Uh… no thanks Pete." she said gulping. "I don't want to talk about it." she said looking at her plate. "Your just eating toast and juice?" asked Remus looking over at Lily. She looked up at him and smiled. "Remus I always eat toast and juice in the mornings." she said softly and looked back down. "If someone has messed with you we will be glad to get them for you Flower girl." said Sirius piping in.

Lily looked at the four boys then back at Alice and Frank oddly. "No, it's not like that Sirius." she said quickly. "I can't tell you either." she caught James look and turned away from him back to Alice. Sirius grabbed Lily's hand. "Hey, Evans. I am your buddy why can't I help you out?" he asked grinning. She smiled some. "I love you Sirius, but-" she paused looking at Remus and James looking at her like a voucher. "I have to do this on my own." she said patting Sirius hand lightly. He grinned at Peter who was next to him. "I told you ." he said softly to Pete who grinned.

"I wish we could help you Lily-Flower." said James softly catching her gaze. She swallowed some looking down then at Alice. "I don't think I can take your advice." she said softly at Alice who scrunched her face. "It wasn't advice Lily," she said rolling her eyes. "It was what is to come. The sooner the better, besides Dumbles will tell both of you two." pausing looking at James. "Something important today in." she paused and looked at her watch. Alice counted for a few seconds and looked up. "Sorry Remus, but your not going to be head boy, nothing against you, mostly your night habits." she said.

"She's doing her predictions now?" asked Sirius shocked. "Yes I am, not because were friends." she said leaning back on Frank again. He was grinning. "At non Dumbles is calling you two." she said pointing to James a Lily, your going to be buddies. Then it will work out no more arguing, more sleep for me thank you. Let's see here." she paused looking at Sirius. "Peter is going to let you take the fall for something in five years. The rat he is, and Remus is going to be in love with a first year girl he will latter in life not now, that be gross." she stuck out her tongue. "And James you will have something important to do with your life." she paused and looked at Lily. "dark times are coming, enjoy next year." she stood up with Frank.

"Oh and be careful Lily this summer dealing with the head boy." she said winking walking off. Lily's toast was back on her plate she was red in the face. Sirius was looking pissed off at Peter. "What are you going to do!" he said shoving him a bit. Peter shock his head "I don't know!" he yelled back. James gulped some trying to figure out what she predicted. "Was he going to be head-boy?" he looked at Remus who was looking over at the end of the table at a girl with pink hair. He smiled some eating his eggs then looked at Lily who seemed frozen.

"Are you okay Lily?" he asked softly. She looked up and froze again.

"I-." she gulped looking down and shock her head no. James leaned forward and touched her shoulder. "Anything I can do?" he asked sweetly. She smiled and looked over to Sirius smacking Peter a bit, then back to James. "I am actually scared." she said connecting with his eyes. He froze some paling a bit. She looked down some. "I think I made a huge mistake this last year." she said biting her lip trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Lily?" asked Sirius holding Pete in a chock hold. Lily laughed a bit at him he was grinning. She sighed out loud and looked at James. "I am sorry for this year, James." she said softly. "I really am I should of known you are a better person now." Sirius dropped Peter hearing this. "She is apologizing to James!" Sirius yelled. "I have seen it all!" he said loudly. James smiled some at Lily. Lily leaned across the table and kissed James on the check. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you." she said softly. Sitting back down leaving James frozen with food in his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sirius looking at James, peter joined in.

"You should see your face!" said Peter looking at James laughing. Lily turned red.

"Six years finally she is nice to you!" laughed Sirius.

"I hope it last." said Peter. Sirius nodded.

"I got to go!" said Lily jumping up running off with her books in tow.

"James are you okay?" asked Sirius, James nodded and stood up. James then jumped up on the tabletop.

"I love you LILY EVANS!" Lily stopped in her tracks and looked back at James causing a scene at the hall. She froze then ran faster out of the hall clutching her books. James was grinning ear to ear. "YES. YES. YES!" he yelled dancing a little. "Did you see that!" he said yelling at Sirius who was laughing. "Do the Robot man!" yelled Sirius "Do it, Do it!" he laughed.

"Mr. Potter!" James froze and turned to McGonagall.

"I still love you, don't frat McGonagall!" he said jumping down, she walked over to the four boys.

"You four have fianls off with you, and Mr. Potter Dumbledore will see you when you finish, now off with you four! Honestly." she sighed heavily.

"Lily kissed James." said Peter passing McGonagall who covered her mouth.

"Want to dance with me McGonagall?" asked Sirius, "I still love you!" he said laughing, she grinned some. "Some other time Mr. Black, but off with you!" She was laughing a bit her self, she turned to see Albus Dumbledore behind her.

"There finally getting along Albus." she said looking up at him. He grinded at her and watches as James latterly skipped off to herbology. "I do remember a bet I had with Slughorn, do you recall what it was." McGonagall laughed some. "yes, Albus, it was for 50 pounds of chocolate frogs that they end up together." Albus smiled some. "I swear you will one day rot your teeth out of your head." he laughed a turned to leave the hall.

Lily was glad James wasn't in her class she was dying from embarrassment, luckily she wasn't harassed during her final. She had just finished her test when a student came up to her, it was that year's head girl. She was a Raven-Claw, she was super smart and sweet to her and everyone. "Lily, can you come with me to Dumbldore's office." she said smiling at Lily nodded and smiled back at the girl who lead her to the office.

Lily froze when she seen James waiting for her in the office with McGonagall standing there. 'Is Alice right…' she thought looking at the four, she turned to the head girl who grined and handed her a velvet box with the Hogwarts Crest on it. "What's this?" she asked in shock. "Miss. Evans you are head-girl next year." said Dumbledore who walked up and hugged her. Lily was in shock and started to cry. "Miss Evans are you okay?" asked McGonagall. She nodded and looked at James biting her lower lip. "Your head-boy aren't you?" she asked softly. He nodded and walked up to her and hugged her, surprisingly she wrapped her arms around his chest tightly.

"Congratulations." said the now old head boy appearing from the back. Lily looked up and grinded and nodded. "You now are no longer Griffindors, but a part of all houses in Hogwarts. You still can play for your team, James. You will have your own dorm. I warn you not to abuse your powers. This summer I want you two to make plans for the first night's back dinner for the new first years. Write to each other, visit what ever it takes and send to McGonagall your plans and remember you also have to meet with the Perfects on the train and give them there list of duties which we will send to you this summer. Lily will take the perfect girls and James you the boys." they both nodded, Lily was bright red smiling ear to ear.

James and Lily walked out from Dumbledore's office close. James was looking at Lily never before had he seen her so happy. "So Alice was right?" he asked and Lily nodded. "Yeah she was." she said her eyebrows frowning. She looked up at James. "I do feel bad about the way I treated you and well this year you did change, I can't take back how I treated you I am sorry James you have been a good friend to me through the years. You do have this Hero complex though." she said laughing at him.

"Hero complex?" he asked stopping in front of a stair well.

"Yeah, I am not a damsel in distress, but you keep wanting to save me." She paused looking down.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what to do about my kissing Bandit." she said softy.

"Oh." was all James could manage.

"I have had a change of heart." she said looking up. "Your not the only one who changed James."

"I know, you have always had my heart though." he said softly.

Lily was smiling hearing this. "You really do." She nodded looking up.

"Let's do something this weekend since we will done with school. Just me and you James."

"What?" he froze. "Really?" he asked she nodded he jumped up and hugged her.

"I still need to figure out how to end it with the kissing bandit James, I can't lead him on." she said softly.

"Why?" asked James.

"It's not nice to toy with peoples hearts." she said softly.

"True." he paused thinking of a scheme. 'Time for poly potions and to get back at Snape.' he thought devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Masked Bandit of Hogwarts Part 3

BY SuperGirl

Thanks for your review you guys!

Part3:

"Hello?" a voice said shyly. There was moment in the dark hallway. "Evans?" a voice asked. Lily froze, he was hear. She gulped some walking further towards the sound she was a bit afraid. "I didn't know if I would see you tonight." she said softly. "I am glad you came you have no idea." said the other voice. Lily froze standing there looking at the figure she had known as the masked bandit. It seemed silly now that person being the one who stole her heart this whole year.

"This last year all I could think about was you." Lily said softly, the figure moved closer. She felt two arms on her shoulders shaking some. "You did?" they asked. She nodded some looking up. She felt a hand on her face and she backed up some looking up. "I wanted you to know, I thought, I was in love with you, but." she froze looking at the figure. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Then everything got so confused. I seen you as this dark mysterious guy, I never knew who you were you know."

"I suppose." the voice replied.

"Then there was another guy who I never noticed before. I became torn between you two." she said softly.

"Chose me." he said grabbing her hands. "I can give you the world Lily, I can try." Lily pulled her hands back getting closer to the light.

"I think however I have fell in love with the other guy, I wanted you to know how I once felt." she said taking a step back.

"Who is it?" the voice asked.

"James." she gasped out.

"Potter?" the voice said harshly coming into the light. Lily froze standing there in shock seeing her bandit in the light from the hallway. She covered her mouth in shock. "Lily, don't be with him, it is not worth it." She froze there starring at the man before her.

"It makes sense, you never want the Slytherin to know would you?" she asked.

"We could keep this a secret." he said softly.

"No, I can't hide a relationship, no I want someone who doesn't care what my blood purity is in the daytime." she said she turned and ran down the hall fast as she could. She kept running fast as she could go. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her tears where in the air she left behind running, running back to the common room her safe place from him.

She gasped out the password entering the room seeing the school pranksters sitting down together with there books out. James looked at Lily then Sirius with an angry look. Sirius looked smug and continued to read his book. "Are you okay Lily?" asked Remus first. She shock her head no and James came up and grabbed her hugging her tightly.

"What happened are you okay?" he asked pulling her to him. She shock violently against in letting out a painful sob. She looked up at James and Kissed him forcefully with tears hitting his face from hers. James pulled back and wiped the tears away looking at her. The other three boys watch in silence.

"Lily, what happened?" James asked softly. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. She looked at James and sobbed more into his chest. "I-" she gasped out a chocking sob. "It was awful." she chocked out with more tears coming out. James looked at Sirius who looked smug. James mouthed 'Poly juice?' to Sirius who shock his head no. James eyes widen. "What happened Lily?" he asked again. She looked up. "I feel so dirty." she said bowing her head down. "Why?" asked James lifting her chin up with his hands so gently.

"It- It was SNAPE!" she said barring her head in his chest crying loudly.

"That is horrible." said Remus who gave a high five to Sirius and winked at James.

"Lily, I will do all I can to keep him from you." she looked up and nodded.

"I feel so horrible, he said we could hide a relationship, it has to do with me being Muggle born."

"I love you for who you are Lily Evans." he said kissing her forehead softly. She nodded.

"I know." she whispered against James' chest listening to his heart beat.

James sat there rocking Lily comforting her as she cried. Soon it got late and James carried Lily up to the 6th year girl's dorm. He knocked on the door and Alice opened it up for him. He looked at Alice who pointed to a bed in the corner he nodded thanking her and laid Lily down on her bed. He moved the covers over her form. Lily opened her eyes and looked up at James who bent down and kissed her softly. "Good night Lily Evans." he said stepping back. She nodded closing her eyes. James headed for the door where Alice held it open waiting for him. "Smart James, I won't say anything congrats though." she said smirking at him he grinned back and walked out of the dorm looking back at the door.

James ran back to the common room where his three friends sat. "She is mine finally Lily Evans likes me too!" her said jumping around. "I love her with all my being and she is falling for Me." he paused then looked at Sirius. "But how did you do it Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius grinned and looked at his friends. "Well I ran into Greece ball this afternoon. I told him Lily wanted to see him up in the 4th floor while she did her rounds and she wanted no one to see them talking. So the block met her there and well I didn't have to do anything with Poly potions or his hair yuck. Besides it be strange if I wasn't here in the common room with you. I am a pure evil genius by the way." Sirius said softly.

"How can I pay you man?" asked James.

"Let me stay at your house this summer, I don't want to go home this year." James nodded.

"I am surprised it worked out." said Remus. "However I wonder what will happen with Snape, surely he will not be a nice fellow next year. I am also sure Lily was telling him how she felt about the 'Masked Kissing Bandit' and he thought it was him. He will try to kill you." said Remus.

"I know." said James. "But Lily won't let him." he said smiling.

"So now you have your flower what's next James?" asked Peter.

"I am going to shower my flower with love she deserves and be the man she wants." he said grinning. "Also I am going to be head boy next year." he grinned some.

"Sounds like it all worked out." said Remus.

"Yeah I think it did and she won't care if I hex him anymore." said James grinning looking at Sirius.

"I think she will be the one hexing him." said Remus. "So don't mess up James you have one chance."

"You know when I was there in the dark I was my self with her, I didn't have pressure from anyone I won't making a scene, I just got to be that inner romantic I am with her. I know if I can do that and not show off I won't mess up this chance I have. She is the love of my life, it is crazy, but I have known this for so long. Tomorrow I will tell her Lily Evans you stole my heart and I don't want it back ever."

"Smooth, where did you get that a Hallmark card?"

"No, I just thought of it." replied James. "It is how I feel." he said without blinking.

The END :)

Thanks for reading my story you guys, it's not a long one, but I loved your reviews thanks! And yes the wanker got by with this. After all James Potter was the leader of his fellow pranksters. Did Lily ever find out, no, but at least Snape suffered some. I am not saying this is a reason why he went to the dark side. But baby there are cookies on the dark side to those who join it will receive some. That is how Peter got in the Dark Lord's club the cookies so be careful kidos win a stranger offers you cookies.

SuperGirl


End file.
